Retrouvailles
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Voilà déjà cinq ans que Ciel n'a pas reçu de visite dans son manoir ! Pourquoi ? Car tout le monde le croit mort! C'est le jour de ses 18 ans qu'Elizabeth revient le voir ! Ce que Sébastian n'aime pas ! Va se mêler des nouveaux sentiments ! Yaoi et Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Retrouvailles :**

Partie 1

Pour une fois je vais me concentrer sur le couple Ciel x Elizabeth. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

…

Dans un matin brumeux ou le soleil et la pluie se battent pour savoir qui devra apparaître en premier, il y avait un manoir. Ce manoir avait brûlé déjà deux fois, inutile de mentionner son identité, ni celle de son maître.

Si vous insistez, il s'agit en effet du Comte Ciel Phantomhive et du manoir de ce même nom. La tragique histoire de sa famille ne nous ai pas étrangère désormais, quelque années auparavant, ou pour être plus précise, 5 ans, il avait faillit devenir démon. Lorsqu'un un autre de cette même espèce Claude Faustus avait voulu joué un peu avec lui. Mais finalement ce fut Ciel et son majordome irréprochable qui l'emportèrent.

Comme tout les matins depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Sébastian tira les rideaux pâle de la chambre du comte. Le soleil tira celui-ci de son sommeil. Il se mit en position fœtale pour essayer de garder un maximum de chaleur présent avant que son majordome ne tire les couvertures.

« Monsieur, il est l'heure de vous réveiller ! » murmura doucement le majordome.

« N'est-il pas un peu tôt, je n'ai rien de spécial à faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Ciel.

Il s'assit doucement, bien que sa tête lui fit atrocement mal.

« Je pense que vous avez eu assez d'heure de sommeil et vous avez quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui ! » corrigea le démon.

Ciel ouvrit ses yeux, l'un bleu pur, l'autre souillé. Il poussa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui bloquaient l'accès à la vue. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Sébastian n'avait pas dit cela. Tout le monde croyait que Ciel était mort. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait 18 ans. C'était son anniversaire, et quelqu'un avait penser à lui.

« Qui ? Quoi ? » bégaya t-il, heureux.

Le majordome plutôt satisfait de voir son maître dans une telle posture répondit tout simplement :

« Mlle Elizabeth De Midford ! Elle m'a fait parvenir son arrivée au manoir vers 14h ! »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda le comte en se levant pour observer dehors.

« Il est 11h30 ! »

Ciel ouvrit deux grands yeux puis bégaya :

« Quoi ? Déjà, mais il faut se dépêcher ! Vite, vite ! Calmons-nous ! Calme toi Sébastian… »

Sébastian sourit une nouvelle fois, voyant la situation dans laquelle son maître se mettait pour une simple visite :

« Voyons Monsieur, je suis calme ! C'est vous qui devriez vous calmer ! Faites moi confiance, je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit la plus comblée possible ! Après tout, je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome ! » sourit-il.

Sur ce, il prit rapidement les affaires de l'humain et le laissa seul. Oui, Ciel s'habilla seul désormais. Il se lavait seul aussi, il était bien assez mature et grand pour le faire. Mais pas seulement pour cela. Aussi parce que certaines des ses parties du corps avaient fortement changés et Ciel ne voulait par qu'elles soit visible, surtout pas sous les yeux attentif de son majordome. Qui c'est, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment après tout !

Vers 12h, le majordome prépara à manger à Ciel, un repas rapide, mais qui calmerait sans doute Ciel. Il ne cessait de remarquer que depuis tout à l'heure, il semblait excité !

…

_14 h _

Ciel se tenait derrière l'immense porte de son manoir imposant. Comment devrait-il réagir ? Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'il n'avait pas reçu de visite ! Normal pour quelqu'un que tous le monde croyait mort ! Elizabeth serait-elle toujours la même ?

Il ouvrit la porte, et vit le carrosse arrivé. Sa peur et son angoisse montèrent et pôle position. Soudain son visage se figea, qui était cette fille ?

Une jeune femme qui portait une robe blanche à corset, montrant une généreuse poitrine, une masse de cheveux blonds bouclés qui descendait en cascade dans son dos, un corps fin et un visage radieux. Des yeux verts tout à fait adorable. Même Sébastian écarquilla les yeux.

_Elizabeth ?_ songea Ciel, un peu au bord du gouffre.

Elle sourit en voyant qu'il l'attendait en haut des marches. Mais quelques larmes commencèrent aussi à déborder de ses yeux, qui tout à l'heure était adorable.

« ! » cria t-elle.

_En effet c'est bien Elizabeth_ ! se corrigea t-il mentalement.

Elle se dirigea à grand pas vers lui qui restait immobile. Voilà une chose qu'il ne lui avait pas manqué, lorsque Lizzy venait se plaquer à lui.

Cette fois-ci, elle lui fonçait dessus et ils tombèrent tout deux à terre. Elle lova son visage dans le cou de Ciel. Celui-ci sentait les larmes chaudes de Lizzy dans son cou.

« Ciiiellll, ttuuu_mmm'aass_mannqquué ! » sanglota t-elle.

Il lui caressait doucement ses longs cheveux, puis lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux il eut envie de pleurer aussi. Comme s'il le temps lui manquait.

« Moi aussi Lizzy ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, voyant qu'il l'avait appelée Lizzy…Lui n'avait pas changé, sauf que ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés mais aussi sa taille. Elle se rendit compte soudainement de la situation. Elle était en califourchon sur le torse de Ciel. Les yeux de celui-ci papillonnèrent vers la poitrine de Lizzy, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

« Excuse-moi d'être arriver en furie ! » rougit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est normal ! Je suis très heureux de ta visite, _my lady !_ »

Il lui fit un sourire radieux, elle c'était reparti, elle pleurait à nouveaux dans le cou de Ciel.

Puis ensuite, elle se releva, Ciel avec puis ils rentrèrent dans le manoir. Là Sébastian y avait préparé un banquet royal pour les deux amoureux, puis les laissant à table, il s'en alla.

Lizzy commença son plat, uniquement lorsque Ciel en fit tout autant. Puis, le regardant, elle dit :

« Je sais que habituellement tu ne voulais pas que l'on parle de cela, mais…Ciel aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire tu as 18 ans, alors je…Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! »

Il posa sa fourchette, heureux de reparler avec quelqu'un. Le repas était toujours aussi délicieux mais ce n'était pas cela qui le préoccupait pour le moment.

« Merci Lizzy, mais dit moi, toi tu as encore 17 ans, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais, ma visite avait un autre but aussi ! »

« Lequel est-il ? » demanda Ciel, en reprenant sa fourchette pour piquer dans sa viande.

Lizzy était un peu gênée. Pourquoi Ciel était-il autant détendu ? Il n'avait pas deviné de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Il s'agit de…notre…mariage ! »

Ciel reposa une nouvelle fois sa fourchette, puis regarda Lizzy et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi me parles-tu de cela ? »

« Euh, parce que ma mère…m'a dit qu'il faudrait bien tôt y songer, et que par la même occasion il fallait songer à…avoir…des….enfants ! »

Ciel commença alors à rougir, non violemment mais d'une manière qui montrait pleinement sa virginité. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il observa Lizzy du coin de l'œil, elle rougissait elle aussi. Puis elle continua doucement par :

« Ma mère m'a expliquer comme on faisait et m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on commence à envisager à faire…l'am… »

« Je…oui, euh, disons que… » l'interrompit Ciel, en regardant ses mains croisées sous la table.

« Dis moi Ciel, tu sais comment on fait, bien sûr ? » continua t-elle, en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur.

Non, il ne savait pas ! Mais il comptait bien y remédier. Il savait même quelles décisions prendre.

Toute l'après-midi, les deux jeunes firent des activités de plein air. Ciel invita Elizabeth à rester ici le soir, pour éviter qu'elle ne retourne chez elle, en pleine nuit.

Après le repas…

Sébastian posa les affaires du comte sur son lit puis s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre lorsque soudain Ciel le retint par la manche. Le majordome se retourna, tout en se demandant ce qu'il y avait. Il aperçut alors Ciel rouge comme une pivoine qui fixait lamentablement le sol.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas, Monsieur ? »

Ciel ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, ou il devait commencer. Il décida alors d'être bref et concret.

« Sébastian, comment on fait l'amour ? »

Le majordome surprit par cette question, sourit puis s'assit sur le lit, près de Ciel.

« Avant de vous expliquez, permettez moi de vous poser une question ? »

« Oui ? »

« Songez-vous avoir des enfants avec Mlle Elizabeth ? »

En réalité Ciel ne fut par vraiment surprit par cette question, et déclara :

« Lizzy sera bientôt Mme Phantomhive alors, il faut bien évidemment que je lui donne une famille, et par la même occasion un héritier pour ma personne ! »

Sébastian comprit très vite et s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le lit, il lui expliqua comment les êtres humains procréaient. ( Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous l'apprendre xD )

Environ 10 minutes plus tard…

Sébastian venait de franchir le pas de la porte, laissant un Ciel rouge pivoine sur son lit. Il en avait entendu bien plus qu'il n'en aurait voulu. Mais l'important c'est qu'il savait maintenant.

Il se leva à son tour, entrouvrit la porte, regardant si il y avait ou non quelqu'un dans le couloir puis traversa celui-ci à grande foulées. Là, il arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Elizabeth. Il toqua doucement à celle-ci, puis quelques secondes plus tard elle ouvrit.

Ce fut une Elizabeth chemise de nuit rose bonbon et avec des cheveux attachés en couettes qui vint lui ouvrir. Il remarqua par la même occasion que Lizzy avait également grandit et avait une visage moins enfantin.

« Ciel ? Mais que me veux-tu ? » demanda t-elle, en le regardant.

« Je…voulais te parler ! » mentit-il. En réalité, il avait bien l'intention de passer à l'action pour être débarrassé de cette tâche qu'il trouvait encombrante.

Elle lui laissa la place pour entrer et directement il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, là ou il regarda la lune, si belle, si seule, éclairée mais aux allures sombres.

« Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » commença la jeune fille, en s'asseyant sur le lit, comme si elle décryptait les pensées du comte.

Comment devait-il lui en parler ? La meilleure manière ! Concrètement, sincèrement et rapidement ! Mais si cela ne fonctionnait pas la première fois, il devrait recommencer ? D'après ce que lui avait dit Sébastian, l'expérience était unique et très attachante. Une fois entré dans cette bulle, il fallait trouver l'épine pour faire éclater la sensation.

« Je…de tout à l'heure ! Lorsque tu m'as parlé de notre avenir ! »

Sa voix le trahissait, il avait peur ! Mais de quoi ? Faire mal à la marquise ? Non sûrement pas, de faillir à sa mission plus tôt !

« Bien, et donc ? » continua t-elle.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, se sentant à l'aise et dit :

« Nous devrions…faire l'amour ! Je veux que tout ce passe bien, pour que tu te sentes le mieux possible ! »

Lizzy sourit amoureusement, comprenant qu'elle allait perdre sa virginité ! Ciel s'approcha puis s'assit à côté d'elle, souriant. Il prit doucement son visage en coupe, tandis qu'elle avait fermée les yeux, puis il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Lizzy. Elles étaient incroyablement douces et d'un arôme enrichissant ! Profitant qu'elle soit en pleine extase et bonheur, il la poussa un peu et se mit au dessus d'elle.

En sentant l'intimité d'Elizabeth frotter contre son entre-jambe, Ciel n'eut pas trente-six solutions…il durcit ! C'est la marquise qui stoppa le baiser. Elle prit la chemise de Ciel et lui enlevait puis ramena son visage vers le sien.

Lorsque le comte fut torse nu, Lizzy le caressa. Ciel comprit alors ce que Sébastian avait voulu dire dans 'l'envie' ! Il avait follement envie de Lizzy. Le baiser fut une nouvelle fois interrompu, mais ce fut des respirations bruyantes et haletantes qui se firent entendre ! Le comte attrapa le bout de tissu qui cachait le corps de sa fiancée puis le lui enlevait.

Là, il la découvrit en culotte et soutien-gorge. Il brisa le silence dans un souffle :

« J'ai envie de toi, tu es magnifique ! »

Elle se chargea de ses sous-vêtements tandis que lui retira le reste de ses vêtements. Il se sentit de plus en plus durcir lorsqu'il aperçut la généreuse poitrine et l'intimité de Lizzy. Elle était si belle, si pure…

Vint le moment ou il devait la 'pénétrer' comme avait dit Sébastian. Il prit les deux fines jambes de la jeune fille, les caressant comme s'il s'agissait d'un joyaux puis les écarta pour les mettre une de chaque côté de lui. Ensuite, il reprit bien appui et fit doucement entrer son entre-jambe douloureux.

Elle gémit doucement. Ciel aussi, cette sensation. Se sentir dans cette antre si chaude, si étroite mais pourtant si prometteuse. Il en voulait beaucoup plus, mais la jeune fille émit soudain un petit : « AÏE ! » qui lui indiqua qu'il venait de lui faire mal.

« Oh excuse-moi » dit-il, en se retirant.

« Non, ne t'arrête pas ! C'est juste que, tu comprends c'est ma première fois et…tu en as un plutôt imposant ! » répondit-elle.

Il sourit, voyant bien de quoi elle parlait…

Puis tout deux continuèrent dans les abîmes de la nuit !

Suite dans la partie 2 


	2. Chapter 2

**Retrouvailles : **

Partie 2

Voici la suite de la _partie 1_ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle répondra aux attendes que vous vous êtes faites ! Je vous laisse la découvrir, Kuroshitsujiment vôtre Twilight-and-Blackbutler !

…

Le lendemain matin

…

Ciel ouvrit doucement ses yeux bleus, laissant la lumière du soleil l'envahir. Les rideaux étaient déjà ouvert, et, Lizzy reposait sur son torse nu. Son corps l'était aussi, il se souvint de la nuit d'hier. Sans doute la plus belle de sa vie ! De l'autre côté de lui, il y avait un plateau avec de la nourriture.

Ce qui voulait dire que…Sébastian était venu ? Les avait-il vu ? Regarder ? Non, il ne pensait pas, car sinon il lui aurait déjà sanctionner la mise. Soudain, Lizzy se mit à bouger puis elle ouvrit les yeux.

Tout de suite, ceux-ci papillonnèrent vers Ciel qui lui souriait tendrement.

« Bonjour Madame Phantomhive ! » la salua t-il.

Elle rigola puis se releva pour embrasser son nez. Mais Ciel l'attrapa par la taille et la mit au dessus de lui. Elle s'abaissa pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il s'approcha de son oreille et susurra à celle-ci :

« Je t'aime Elizabeth De Midford Phantomhive ! »

« Moi aussi…Ciel ! » répondit-elle.

Elle voulut se lever mais soudain quelqu'un toqua, Sébastian sûrement. Le comte se cachait sous les couvertures et Lizzy revint au lit, cachant le plus qu'elle pouvait sa nudité.

« Entrez ! » dit la marquise.

C'est un Sébastian drôlement souriant qui entra. Il avait des vêtements d'homme et une lettre en main. Celle-ci portait le signe royale, c'était donc une lettre de la reine.

« Bonjour Mlle et… »

« Bonjour Sébastian ! » l'interrompit-elle.

Il sourit de nouveau et continua par :

« Bonjour Monsieur ! Inutile de vous cachez sous les couvertures, à moins que vous ne soyez trop occupé ? »

Ciel rouge de honte et de colère se fit découvrir, fixant meurtrièrement son majordome.

« Maintenant que vous avez terminer vos gamineries…Je vous ai apporté des vêtements ainsi qu'une lettre de la reine ! Vous avez aussi du travail qui vous attend dans votre bureau ! »

Il le fixait toujours, d'un air boudeur puis approuva :

« Merci, tu peux disposer ! Oh et…dans trente minutes viens me voir dans mon bureau, c'est un ordre ! »

Il sourit, s'inclina une main sur le cœur et répliqua fidèlement :

« _Yes, my Lord ! »_

Après cette entrevu, Ciel s'habilla et dit à Lizzy qu'elle devrait venir s'installer au manoir, maintenant que leur vie ensemble avait commencer...Acceptant, elle partit pour faire ses valises.

…

Ciel qui travaillait sur un dossier attendait que Sébastian arrive. Quelques minutes plus tard, comme prévu, il toqua puis entra lorsque Ciel lui en donna la permission. Le majordome s'avança jusqu'à arriver au bureau du comte. Là, il demanda :

« Vous souhaitiez me parler ? »

Ciel se leva, énervé au plus haut point par ce ton cool et détaché et en repensant à la manière dont il l'avait humilié ce matin devant sa fiancée. Il se mit en face du majordome souriant et commença :

« Pour commencer j'aimerais que tu mettes une nouvelle armoire dans ma chambre ! Lizzy va s'installer au manoir ! »

« Bien Monsieur, est-ce tout ce que vous désiriez ? »

« NON ! Ce matin…enfin je veux dire ! Nous as-tu entendu ? Vu ? Ou même n'importe quoi d'autres ? »

Sébastian le fixa puis répondit insolemment :

« Excusez-moi d'avoir des yeux et des oreilles ! »

Ce qui énerva encore plus le comte. Le majordome savait très bien qu'il allait se faire passer un savon, et que cela serait très divertissant pour un diable comme lui ! Il remit un peut plus de piment pour pimenter le plat :

« De plus, vos cris étaient tellement perçants ! Puis ce n'est pas ma faute si lorsque je suis venu vous amener votre déjeuner, que vous n'avez pas manger soit dit en passant, vous étiez totalement découvert et donc nu ! »

Il s'approcha beaucoup, même trop du comte et murmura :

« Et monsieur, je vous ai déjà vu tout nu ! Même si votre corps frêle est devenu fort…je vous trouve toujours aussi beau ! »

S'y attendant il se prit une gifle, puis une deuxième. Mais cela n'estompa pas la colère du comte qui était toujours aussi rouge. Chaque mots de chaque phrases que Sébastian avait l'avait dégoûté !

« Sébastian met-toi à genoux ! » ( La c'est un truc que je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai mis dans cet OS xD )

Le majordome leva un sourcil interrogateur et demanda :

« Est-ce un ordre _my lord ?_ »

« OUI C'EST UN ORDRE ! » hurla le comte, fou de rage en giflant une nouvelle fois son majordome.

Sébastian savait très bien que son maître était comme ça parce qu'il avait été insolent et déplacé envers lui. Ciel prit quelque chose dans un tiroir de son bureau et revint devant son majordome agenouillé. De son dos, il tira une règle métallique froide et dure.

« Tes mains… » ordonna Ciel.

Sébastian se rendit compte de la rage des êtres humains lorsqu'ils étaient blessés. Alors il mit ses mains puis les fermis en deux poings. Là, Ciel s'avança, le regardant d'un air méprisant, de haut, puis lui frappa les mains. Puis au fur et à mesure de sa colère il s'en prit au visage. Sébastian ne réagit pas, plus il mettrait son maître en colère et plus son âme en serait délicieuse. Il se lécha sensuellement les lèvres et sourit diaboliquement.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? » demanda Ciel, en s'arrêtant.

Sébastian se leva, sans même en avoir eu l'autorisation et s'approcha du comte qui se reculait. Là, il l'attrapa par les hanches et le posa sur le bureau. Il se plaça au dessus de lui et à l'intérieur des jambes qu'il avait écartées.

« Sébastian que fais-tu ? » demanda Ciel, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Enervez-vous encore _my lord_, j'en frémis d'avance ! » susurra Sébastian à l'oreille du comte.

« Qu_ ! »

Il fut interrompu par Sébastian qui colla ses lèvres au siennes. Bizarrement cette sensation était bonne, tellement que Ciel se sentit durcir doucement. Ce que le démon remarqua bien sûr, il se fit même une joie de caresser l'humain pour voir la bosse grandir !

« Sébastian tu n'as pas le droit de me torturer ainsi, c'est diabolique ! »

Une remarque peu commune pour le diable de majordome…Pour montrer au comte que l'amour qu'il lui portait était réciproque, il déboutonna le pantalon de l'humain et commença à se servir de sa bouche pour faire des choses que même Ciel n'avait pas en tête à ce moment là.

Alors, ils continuèrent sur le bureau, tandis que se nouaient des liens et sentiments nouveaux qui pourraient se mêler au quotidien qui devenait parfait !

Après cette 'aventure', Ciel n'adressa pas la parole à son majordome pendant une semaine. Lizzy revint une semaine plus tard, s'installant convenablement dans le manoir. Sébastian était affreusement jaloux du petit couple que formait les deux humains.

Il avait plusieurs idées en tête pour y mettre fin et pour avoir son maître à lui tout seul. Elles n'étaient pas toutes saines.

Après quelques discussions, le mariage allait avoir lieu le 11 avril. Il restait un moi au majordome pour tout préparer et faire en sorte qu'ils vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais voilà, il y aura sûrement quelque chose qui ferra que…tout ne sera pas parfait et qu'ils périront en enfer !


	3. Chapter 3

**Retrouvailles partie 3 : **

Merci à Owa et celeste31 pour leurs reviews ! C'est très sympa, et j'ai apprécié que cet OS vous plaise ! Je viens de voir que bissenshi venait d'en mettre une, merci à toi aussi !

Note de l'auteur : Les choses commencent à devenir difficiles chez les Phantomhive ! Ciel commence à s'embrouiller l'esprit dans ses sentiments…comment cela se terminera t-il ? Dernière partie de Retrouvailles !

…

Quelques jours après l'incident ou plutôt leurs complications, Sébastian et Ciel ne se parlèrent plus. Pourtant, en lui, des choses nouvelles avaient commencer à faire surface ! Des sentiments nouveaux et étranges. Elizabeth devait revenir dans 2 jours, pour le mariage, tout était prêt ! Sauf que quelques points n'étaient pas encore clarifiés.

…

Sébastian repliait les vêtements de jours du comte, alors que celui-ci était dans son lit, dos au majordome. Celui-ci souffla bruyamment pour montrer à quel point cela était malpoli. Il en avait marre que Ciel se montre gamin avec lui, alors qu'il était quelqu'un extrêmement mature et capable d'affronter différentes situations…aussi difficiles soient-elles !

« Monsieur… »commença le majordome.

« Qui y-a t'il ? » demanda le comte, épuisé.

« J'en ai assez ! Cessez d'être enfantin avec moi, nous ne sommes plus comme avant ! Je vous aime sincèrement, mais vous….cessez de torturer votre esprit, vous allez vous marier et moi je ne suis qu'un vulgaire démon à vos ordres, alors ordonnez-moi de vous laissez tranquille et j'arrêterais de vous encombrez ! »

Ciel fut partiellement choqué par ces paroles puis touché. Son majordome l'aimait, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit, sans compter qu'effectivement ils allaient se marier ! Alors, il prit ses paroles à deux mains, se retourna vers Sébastian et murmura :

« Moi aussi…je t'aime ! C'est un ordre, viens près de moi ! »

Le démon sourit malicieusement et se faufila sous les couvertures. Là, il colla son corps à celui de son maître et lui embrassa le front avant de susurrer :

« Faites de beaux rêves, remplit d'amour et de bonheur ! »

Puis ils s'endormirent…

…

_2 jours plus tard._

La journée allait être chargée. Ciel devait se lever tôt, pour ensuite aller au manoir des Midford et arriver là-bas, il devait s'habiller pour le mariage.

Ensuite, après leur mariage officiel, il devrait se préparer à aller en lune de miel avec Elizabeth puis l'installer au manoir des Phantomhive.

Là, il était dans la carrosse qui le menait au manoir de sa bien-aimée. Tout cela, il le ferait avec son majordome, sauf la lune de miel bien sûr !

Ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi embrouillés, depuis cette nuit ou il lui avait avoué son amour, les deux hommes avaient couchés ensemble 3 fois

Mais la, Sébastian le savait et en était sûr, Ciel ne serait plus jamais à lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il allait se marier avec Elizabeth et que celle-ci à des tendances plutôt collantes. La vie au manoir allait être pimentée et même la nuit, il ne pourrait plus se voir, car Ciel dormirait dans le même lit que la marquise…

Mais il serait toujours éperdument amoureux.

…

_Chez les Midford, 1h30 avant le mariage. _

Sébastian aidait Ciel à s'habiller, car la tenue était plus complexe à mettre que les autres, et puis de toute manière, le dénudement devant son majordome n'effrayait plus Ciel.

Il portait un costume chic, blanc orné d'argent sur les boutons. Les bas étaient en satin blanc, et les chaussures à traditionnelles talonnettes étaient blanches avec des boucles dorées. Il portait une chemise blanche à jabot et une ceinture enserrait sa taille pour que son pantalon en toile ne descende pas. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et sentaient le jasmin. Son œil était cachés par un cache-œil noir, mais celui-ci était dissimulé derrière une mèche de cheveux bien épaisse.

« Vous voilà fin prêt Monsieur ! » dit Sébastian en se relevant et en postant un miroir devant l'ombre de son maître.

Celui-ci s'observa, sachant qu'il était observer aussi par son majordome, mais il remarqua que cette tenue, bien qu'elle soit luxueuse, ne lui plaisait pas.

Il se mit alors à fixer le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'une main gantée vienne relever son menton et l'obligeait à fixer ses yeux…_Ses yeux rouges mais si envoûtant !_

Le majordome sourit et s'approcha doucement de son maître. Ciel le regardait toujours, devinant bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation alors, le majordome déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tout de suite, elles bougèrent à l'unisson et leurs langues dansèrent dans un bal endiablé. Les mains de Ciel parcoururent le visage du démon puis s'arrêta sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Sébastian… » murmura t-il, comme unique ressource.

…

Comme il l'était prévu, Elizabeth attendait devant l'autel qui avait été positionné dans le jardin. Le mariage se passerait donc dans le jardin. En hiver, cela peut paraître irrationnel, mais c'était un choix d'Elizabeth. Elle jugeait que, au lieu d'être enfermé dans une église, ils devraient être en paix et harmonie avec la nature.

« _Baliverne ! » avait grogné Ciel. _

Celui-ci devrait se rendre lui aussi devant l'autel. Dans un peu moins de deux minutes. Il est à l'entrée du jardin et attend, comme si le temps allait changer quelque chose. Ses doigts enserrent ceux de son majordome. Celui-ci s'accroupit et murmura à son oreille :

« Sachez que quelque soit la décision que vous prendrez, je serais toujours votre majordome….car après tout, je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome ! »

Ciel arrive à hauteur de ses lèvres et les embrassent rapidement avant de sortir dehors. Là, le vent lui fouette le visage et ses cheveux voltigent autour de son visage fin et radieux.

Lorsqu'il s'avance, au loin il voit Elizabeth. Son visage est souillé par des larmes claires et saintes. Il l'aime mais…Il se retourne, s'attend à voir Sébastian mais celui-ci n'est plus la.

…

Lorsqu'il arrive aux côtés de Lizzy, Ciel sourit mais s'efforce malgré tout. Le pasteur commence les habituelles et diverses choses puis au moment venu il demande :

« Mademoiselle Elizabeth De Midford, voulez-vous épousez Mr Ciel Phantomhive ? »

« _Oui, je le veux ! »_ sourit-elle.

Là, il se tourne vers Ciel et demande la même chose. Il met alors un long moment, sous le regard long et insistant d'Elizabeth. Puis, ensuite, il murmure :

« Non ! »

…

FIN !


	4. Chapter 4

**Retrouvailles partie 4**

Ayant terminé la publication et l'écriture du tome 2 de l'Amour ultime blasphème, je me suis mise à continuer ce travail en cours. Je veux donc vous présenter la partie 4 de Retrouvailles...Je vous présenterai aussi la suite de Vampires Love Human...

Brefouille, vous attendez déjà depuis assez longtemps, alors sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir cette 4eme partie :

...

Voilà quelques mois que Ciel avait fugué à son mariage. Désormais impossible de se présenter devant qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas fait cela par peur...OH NON ! Par amour, il était en effet amoureux de son domestique et il se trouvait bien bête. En plus, ce même domestique était un démon.

Ciel Michaelis ( ^^ Eh oui !) habitait dans un appartement luxueux en ville avec son Sébastian. Le démon vivait heureux, tandis que l'ex-comte grandissait encore. Il n'avait pas revu Elizabeth, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne tarderait pas à la revoir.

...

Un matin comme les autres, Ciel dormait blotti dans le torse nu et musclé du démon qui, lui, ne dormait pas. En voyant les yeux céleste s'ouvrir, Sébastian sourit. Il l'embrassa directement et ses mains portèrent pour le placer au dessus de lui. Ciel était toujours aussi maigre...Une chance avec toutes les sucreries qu'il avalait !

Ciel se baissa jusqu'au visage de Sébastian et l'embrassa à son tour. Leurs langues se mélèrent, se goutèrent encore...Non, jamais Ciel ne pourrait s'empêcher d'aimer cette créature.

"Je t'aime !" murmura Sébastian, en roulant sur le côté et par conséquent Ciel se retrouva en dessous de lui.

Leurs lèvres étaient toujours collées et les mains de Sébastian retirèrent le pyjama de l'humain.

C'est alors que soudain quelqu'un sonna.

"Reste-là ! Je vais voir qui c'est !" prévint Sébastian en se levant pour enfiler un tee-shirt noir.

Ciel, lui, resta au lit, pratiquemment nu. Il hésitait, devrait-il le suivre ? Il ne recevait presque jamais de visite ! Il s'habilla rapidement puis s'avança dans le couloir. C'est arrivé presque à la porte que Sébastian invita quelqu'un à rentrer, en s'inclinant comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était majordome...

Non,...s'était Lizzy...Elle avait une bosse au ventre. En voyant Ciel elle se mit à pleurer. Comment était-il censé réagir ? Sébastian l'invita à s'asseoir et disparu dans la cuisine.

Voilà qu'ils se faisaient face. Ciel ne savait pas par ou commencer.

"Comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver ?"

Elle se calma doucement, puis en fixant le sol elle déclara :

"J'ai cherché dans Phantomhive et comme je n'ai rien trouvé...J'ai décidé de chercher dans...Michaelis...J'ai ainsi découvert que tu avais changé de nom de famille...!"

Ciel hocha la tête puis continua :

"Hmm...Est-ce que..tes parents t'ont mariés à quelqu'un d'autres ?"

"Oui, ils l'ont fait, deux mois après...enfin tu sais ! Mais...il semblerait qu'il y ait un petit soucis !"

Ciel était content pour elle. Ainsi, elle avait pu retrouver le bonheur. Seule, elle aurait été trop triste. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander quel était son problème que déjà, elle dit :

"Je suis enceinte de toi ! Tu dois très certainement te souvenir de notre nuit ! Elle a donc portée ses fruits !"

Ciel fut surpris et c'est à ce moment la que Sébastian arriva, un plateau remplit de patisseries, accompagnées de deux tasses de thé. Puis, après avoir servi, disparu de nouveau.

"Tu désires que je te verses combien ?"demanda Ciel, en reprenant son sérieux.

"Pas grand-chose ! Je m'en fiche de l'argent, je veux juste que tu sois là pour lui..." ajouta t-elle en caressant la bosse qu'était son ventre.

"Quel sexe ?" questionna le futur père.

Elle sourit, heureuse de porter de l'attention, puis déclara :

"Je n'en sais rien, je préfère garder la surprise...Je suis déjà à 6 mois, puis je me disais..."

Sébastian revint avec pour unique mission de terminer la phrase de la marquise:

"Voudriez-vous loger ici ? Juste le temps de votre fin de grossesse pour que Ciel soit là ?"

Elle lui sourit tout en acquiesant. Ciel fit de même.

...

Lizzy s'installa le jour suivant avec peut d'affaire. Ciel l'ignorait mais cette affaire allait devenir...très...complexe !

...

**To be continued on Retrouvailles part 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Retrouvailles partie 5**

J'aurais jamais pensé que cet OS, normalement constitué de 2 parties se tranforme en fiction...enfin, ça, cestt grâce à vous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, comme toujours elles me font plaisir et j'espère que cette 5ème partie sera à la hauteur de vos attentes...

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de _Retrovailles :_

...

La chambre où demeurait Elizabeth était plutôt belle et atrocement grande pour une seule personne. Il y avait : Un lit baldaquin au centre, quelques armoires contre les murs, un bureau et une porte qui menait à une salle de bain personnelle, elle aussi toute aussi grande.

Lizzy, avec sa robe rose bonbon à rubans ( eux aussi roses ) s'installa et passait du bon temps avec Ciel et Sébastian. Elle semblait contente de les revoir, même si en elle, un brin de jalousie persistait.

Un soir comme les autres à Londres, les deux hommes rentrèrent plus tard et essayèrent de ne pas faire de bruit. Seulement, Elizabeth dormait d'un sommeil agité et incomplet ces derniers temps.

"Ciel, arrête ! Pas ici !" rigola Sébastian.

Ciel venait de l'embrasser et retirait les boutons de sa chemise. Il le porta et l'allongea sur leur lit commun. Le démon les déshabilla et ils commençèrent de faire l'amour, tandis que leurs respirations et gémissements s'emmêlaient.

"Argh !" grogna Ciel lorsque Sébastian s'enfonça en lui...

...

De son côté, Lizzy venait de se réveiller et n'arrivait plus à se rendormir en entendant les bruits. Elle s'imaginait être avec Ciel comme Sébastian l'était. La jeune femme les imaginait, avec leurs souffles chauds sur leurs peaux lisses, leurs corps nus...

Elle s'arrêta. Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Sa peau prenait lentement feu, alors pour se soulager elle alla s'aperger d'eau à sa salle de bain.

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé être jalouse d'eux !" pensa t-elle.

Elle s'aventura dans le couloir alors que la chambre masculine se trouvait tout au bout de celui-ci. La demeure n'était pas plus grande que le manoir, mais elle était tout de même imposante. Soudain, alors qu'elle marchait elle reçu un coup. Délicatement et presque automatiquement, ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre, protejant de tout son coeur son enfant. _L'enfant de Ciel, aussi..._

Ah ! Un nouveau coup coupa court à ses pensées. Cette fois-ci, elle se mit directement à courir vers la chambre de Ciel. Celui qui était censé devenir son fiancé, mais...

Arrivée à destination, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'oublier leur activité...

**Trop tard !**...Elle fixait le corps nu de Ciel et celui de Sébastian, au dessus. Ceux-ci a regardait. L'humain tira le drap pour cacher leur nudité.

"Euh...Lizzy !" commença Ciel, en remontant entièrement le drap.

Elle vira totalement au rouge et cacha ses yeux avec ses mains.

"Bon...Rhabillons-nous !"

"Je-je-je-je-suis-dé-dé-solé !" bégaya la marquise, rouge tomate.

Elle retourna dans le couloir en attendant qu'ils resortent. Tandis que sur sa peau, un incendie se déclarait, Lizzy reçu un nouveau coup. Ciel sortit à ce moment.

"Ca va Lizzy ?" demanda t-il en posant une main sur le ventre bossu. Il sentit alors un coup, le premier pour lui.

"Il...m'a donné un coup !" s'écria t-il.

"Oui, tu as vu ?" s'émerveilla t-elle

Ciel sourit, puis, tout les deux se dirigèrent vers le salon, heureux. Tout ça, bien sûr, sous le regard bienveillant d'un Sébastian...Jaloux ?!

...

Elizabeth s'était finalement endormie dans le la regardait tout en feuilletant un journal.

"Sébastian ?" l'appela t-il.

Aucune réponse.

"Séb...!"

Il s'interrompit en le découvrant dans la cuisine.

"Hé, tu aurais pu répondre !"

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ciel s'avança jusqu'à lui pour se poster à ses côtés. Le démon fixait l'évier, droit comme un "i" et plissait les yeux, parfois.

"Sébastian...Tu..."

"Ciel..."commença l'interpellé,en le saisissant par les épaules.

L'humain n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que déjà Sébastian fondit sur ses lèvres. Il le souleva par les hanches pour le déposer sur la table.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais...? Il y a Lizzy !"

"LIZZY ! LIZZY ! LIZZY ! LIZZY ET ENCORE LIZZY ! J'en ai...Ca me soule !" cria Sébastian en traversant la cuisine et en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.

Elizabeth s'était réveillée et assistait avec interrogations à l'engueulade.

"Sébastian ! Reste ! S'ilte...!"

Ciel fut coupé par le claquement violent de la porte.

"Aie ! Là, c'est de ma faute !" pensa t-il.

Jamais ils ne s'étaient engueulés et voilà qu'aujourd'hui Ciel découvrait que son démon était jaloux de la marquise, une simple humaine.

La marquise, qui, d'ailleurs, précisons-le, fixait Ciel. Les yeux de celui-ci s'embuèrent et il ferma la porte pour éviter qu'elle l'entende, ni le voie pleurer !

...

**"J'aimerais avoir un sortilège pour que tu n'aimes que moi...Nos retrouvailles en seront plus exquises !"**

**To be continued on Retrouvailles part 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Retrouvailles partie 6**

Bonjour, merci pour toutes vos reviews, et je suis particulièrement désolé s'il y a eu quelques fautes ou des mots coupés...Disons que...J'étais fatiguée..ou alors c'est ce clavier de ***** !

Bref, merci encore ! Voili voilou =) ( Ps : s'il y a encore quelques choses qui ne va pas...dites-le moi ^^ !)

...

Voilà déjà une trentaine de minutes que Ciel était là, assit sur le sol frais de la cuisine à pleurer. Pourvu qu'il revienne ! se disait-il. Mais Sébastian ne revint pas.

Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? De plus, il fallait bien qu'il sorte de cette pièce. La marquise lui demanderait certainement des explications à ça, et Ciel ne voulait pas. Que lui dirait-il ?

"C'est parce que Sébastian est jaloux de toi qu'il est parti !" pensa t-il.

Mais Ciel n'aimait pas Elizabeth. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle faisait sans cesse comme bon lui semblait. Ciel, qui n'avait presque jamais eu de bon moment dans sa vie, voulait que ce soit à lui qu'on pense, un peu.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint..."Le pacte !" 's'écria t-il.

Il retira son cache-oeil et sécha rapidement ses yeux. Après cela, il se releva et se concentrant, il murmura :

"Sébastian, je te l'ordonne : REVIENS A MOI ET AIME MOI POUR TOUJOURS !"

Sa voix était ferme mais triste. Pourvu que ça marche. Il patienta, longtemps. Et si...son démon avait mis fin à leur pacte, tout comme il avait fin à leur amour !

Ciel sortit de la cuisine et prit son manteau. Elizabeth le fixait avec insistance.

"Hé, Ciel attends ! Où tu vas ? Ne me laisse pas seule !"

Ciel s'arrêta et ne la regardait même pas. Il s'en fichait qu'elle puisse voir son oeil souillé, qu'elle reste toute seule, qu'elle meure...

"Lizzy...Je...Désolé ! Sébastian est plus important !"

"Quoi ? Mais...attends ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette chose à ton oeil ? Je croyais qu'il était crevé !"

Ciel s'interrogeait. Lui avouer ou pas ?

"Ecoute moi bien pour une fois ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et c'est pour ça que, le jour de notre mariage, j'ai choisi Sébastian ! Tu n'es qu'une fille pourri qui gâche tout, qui n'en fait que en fonction d'elle alors s'il te plaît...Laisse-moi !"

Après ces mots, Ciel fonça dehors sans se retourner, sans imaginer l'immense peine qu'il venait de faire à Elizabeth. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait rien d'autre de plus important que de retrouver Sébastian.

Mais où pouvait-il se trouver ? Peut-être même qu'il n'était plus ici, en Enfer ou un endroit réservé aux démons.

Pour éviter qu'on ne le dévisage, il planqua son oeil souillé dérrière ses mèches de cheveux.

Il marcha longuement sans jamais le trouver. Puis lorsque ce fut la nuit, il s'arrêta à un pont. Le tower bridge. Il était tellement beau la nuit, avec toutes ses lumières.

Il se mit à pleurer doucement puis soudain, quelqu'un souleva son visage d'un doigt. Il le regardait, en souriant d'un air sincère.

Sébastian était là, à côté de lui, il avait juste l'impression de rêver.

"Sébastian...Je...désolé !" pleura t-il en se jetant dans ses bras. Le démon l'enserra en lui disant que c'était terminé.

"Non, c'est moi ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. C'est moi, je suis l'unique dans ton coeur !"

Ciel l'observait, oui, c'était bien vrai. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Sébastian posa les siennes sur celle de l'humain. Le baiser dura longtemps. Ici, ils étaient bien, tout les deux.

Ici, plus rien n'avait d'importance, rien d'autre que lui...

**"Je t'avais prévenu que nos Retrouvailles serait exquises...et encore, ce n'est que le début de notre amour !"**

...

**by Twilight-and-Blackbutler.**

**The end of Retrouvailles.**

**Thank for reading, **

**see you soon.**


End file.
